Love IS In the Air
by chipanddip1961
Summary: Willie gets a love interest-Finally!


Chapter I  
Big Plans  
It was 2:30 p.m. Officer Terry Webster and Officer William "Willie" Gillis of the SCPD had just about wrapped up their duty. They had made four arrests, given out 3 speeding tickets and assisted the narcotics squad in a drug raid. It had  
been a LONG day.   
"Let's head back to the barn" suggested Willie. "Yeah. Let's do. I can't afford to get off late tonight." remarked Terry.  
"Jackie and I have reservations at O'Hara's." O'Hara's was noted for it's eloquent atmosphere and pricey cuisine. Terry  
and Jackie were celebrating an entire year of dating. Jackie was an  
extremely attractive interior designer that Terry had rescued in a bank  
hold up and fallen madly in love with. He had BIG plans tonight. "O'Hara's?" Willie teased. It must be a special night. McDonald's is the  
usual dinner choice isn't it?"   
Terry glared good naturally at his partner. He was familiar with this verbal sparring and found it a frequent part of their conversations. The two officers had been on the force for nearly three years now. They were  
roommates as well and although they were from completely different backgrounds they had become close friends-best friends. Terry was street smart. He had grown up in the inner city where he had witnessed drug deals, gang violence, and senseless killings but thanks to a devoted mother he and  
this three brothers had all finished highschool and stayed out of any serious trouble. Some had even gone to college. Terry signed up with the force to try to give young people the opportunity to escape the problems he  
had survived.   
Willie, on the other hand, was a product of an upper middle class family  
in Ohio. His parents worked hard to provide advantages that Terry could  
only dream of. Rather than becoming spoiled by his uncomplicated life,  
Willie strived to help others who had not been as fortunate as he had  
been. A bit naive and idealistic, he joined the force with a sincere desire to make a difference. With common goals in sight Willie and Terry had become  
fast friends.   
As the two officers entered the locker room at the SCPD they ran into another coworker and close friend Mike Danko. Mike was a army veteran. He had survived the Vietnam War but still was a rookie on the streets. A bit older than Terry and Willie, Mike was married to a beautiful nurse, Jill.   
Mike was lacing up his shoes.   
"How's it going Danko." greeted Terry.   
"Not too good." Mike replied. He looked a little down.   
"What's going on?" Willie asked.   
"Well, Jill is working second shift at the hospital for the next three weeks so I'm pretty much on my own. I hate when we work opposite shifts. It's like we hardly see each other. I guess that's the trials of being a  
nurse and police officer. Hey, do you guys want to get a quick bite to  
eat?" .   
"I can't" grinned Terry. "I've got a hot date" "That figures" Mike rolled his eyes and grinned at Willie. "Yeah, I'll go  
as soon as I change" Willie pulled off his shirt.   
Chapter II  
Just My Luck  
"Let's ride by the hospital first for a minute." Mike suggested. "Okay" Willie had been expecting this. He knew Mike felt lost without Jill,  
even for an evening. As the exited the hospital elevator, Mike spotted Jill. She was a slender brunette with the face of an angel and shining brown hair that was wrapped  
neatly under her cap.   
Her deep brown eyes softened and lit up when she saw her husband.   
"Hi Babe." Mike kissed her warmly before realizing where he was.   
"Hey sweetheart." Jill responded . "What are you guys doing here?" she  
asked innocently, knowing full well what the answer was. "Oh we just came by to say hello." Mike's blue eyes twinkled with love for  
his wife. Willie, sensing that the two needed a few moments alone, wandered down the hall. As he approached a patient's room he could hear the voice of a small child . Being drawn to children, Willie glanced inside. There on the bed  
was a a little girl with blonde curls reading from a book. Beside her a dark haired young woman was helping the child read a word she  
seemed to be struggling with.   
Intrigued by this scene, Willie paused to watch.   
"What sound does an s-h make?" she quizzed the little girl.   
"It makes the quiet sound 'shhhhhhhhh'.   
"Right. So try the rest of the word. Sh - ar - p" "SHARP!" the child shouted with enthusiasm. "The dragon had sharp teeth! I  
got it Miss Cameron."   
"Yes you did and I am so proud of you!" She hugged the child warmly.   
Suddenly she noticed Willie out of the corner of her eye. A little  
suspicious she asked firmly, "Can I help you?" Caught off guard and a little embarrassed about spying, Willie stammered,  
"Um, I was looking for the restroom." "It's three doors down on the left." she instructed him watching him as he  
left. Willie slunk away from the door thinking "Looking for the restroom? Why did I have to use that excuse?" When Willie rejoined Mike and Jill he neglected to tell them about his rather embarrassing situation. He spoke briefly to  
Jill before turning to leave.   
As he turned, he saw the young woman exiting another patient's room.   
"Jill who is that?" motioning toward her. "That's Kate Cameron she is a new teacher who works with children that are  
in the hospital over a long period of time".  
"Oh yeah? A teacher huh." Willie was obviously interested and Jill knew  
that look all too well.   
"She's off limits Officer Gillis".  
"Why is that?"   
"She's Ryker's niece."   
"RYKER'S NIECE? Willie and Mike exclaimed in unison. "SHHHHHHH! She'll hear you! Yes she is Ryker's niece. Today is her first  
day. She's really sweet and she's doing a great job."   
Kate approached the group.   
" Excuse me, Jill. I'm sorry to interrupt but has the patient in 405  
finished his breathing treatments yet? He is next on my schedule."   
Willie noticed a slight southern accent.   
"Yeah, he's finished you can start anytime. Kate I want you to meet my husband Mike and our friend Willie Gillis." She leaned toward Kate. "They  
work for your uncle." "Oh yeah? Well it's nice you meet you Mike and it's nice to see you again,  
Willie is it?"   
"Oh you two have met?" Jill looked surprised.   
" Sort of." Willie replied smiling meekly. "It's nice to meet you Kate." Mike said, "but I guess we better get going. We want to get a quick bite before the basketball game comes on." He kissed  
Jill sweetly.   
"I'll pick you up at 11:00."   
"Okay. See ya."   
" It was nice to meet you Kate." Willie remarked as he and Mike headed  
toward the elevator.   
"She sure doesn't look anything like Ryker." he whispered to Mike. He thought "The first girl I've been really interested in in the past two  
months and she's Ryker's niece. That's just my luck.   
Chapter III  
The Engagement After a rather bland meal at the local diner, Willie and Mike returned to  
the apartment.   
Mike invited Willie in to watch a basketball game but Willie declined feeling like he wanted to get to bed early. He quickly unlocked the door of apartment 29 and flipped on the lights. Terry shot straight off the couch. His shirt was unbuttoned and he had the expression on his face of the cat who ate the canary. Jackie stood up also. Her blouse was a bit disheveled  
and she too looked a bit embarrassed. "Oh I am sorry!" Willie apologized. "I didn't know you guys were getting  
back so soon." "It's okay." Jackie explained. "I guess we got a little carried away but it's not everyday you get engaged. She held out her hand which was sporting  
a sparkling diamond. "Engaged? So that's what the big plans were all about. Congratulations you  
two!" He hugged Jackie and shook Terry's hand.   
"Hey look I can go over to Mike's so you guys can uh, watch TV"   
"No Willie don't go. I need to be going soon anyway" Jackie  
replied.   
"Jackie if you leave Terry will kill me" He grinned at his roommate.   
"I'm just going to bed. You stay as long as you like." "Thanks Willie". She hugged her fiancé's best friend. Willie went in his bedroom. He undressed and slipped into bed. He waited for sleep to overtake  
him but he did not rest easy. Kate was on his mind. He thought of her interaction with the little girl, her warm smile, her friendly voice, her serious brown eyes and her slight southern accent. It had been a long time since a woman had affected him this way. Not since Nancy did he have such a overwhelming reaction. He had dated other girls but things never worked out long term. Most of them he was glad to see go. Kate seemed different or at least he hoped she was. Being Ryker's niece he may never have a chance to  
find out.   
Chapter IV  
Going it Alone The three weeks passed slowly for Mike. Finally, he and Jill were back on the same shift and all seemed right with the world. As he entered the roll  
call room Monday morning he greeted Willie and Terry with a slap on the  
back and a big grin.  
"Danko! Long time no see. Where have you been all weekend? Willie  
teased.   
"Jill and I had some catching up to do." Mike smiled shyly "Oh is that what you call it" Terry added " What are you talking about. I haven't seen you in two days either." Willie reminded Terry. "What can I  
say." Terry said proudly.   
"Gillis, you need a woman."   
"I'm working on it" Willie shot back.   
"Okay. Listen up." Ryker's voice boomed throughout the room and an immediate silence fell over the officers. A veteran of twenty-six years, no one wanted to rub this gruff, demanding cop the wrong way especially with  
the scowl he was wearing this  
morning. "The southside rapist attacked another victim last night. That makes four  
in the last three weeks. The last attack was the most violent yet. The  
woman survived but all that she could tell us was that he is Caucasian, about 6 ft., and about 200 pounds. He wore his trademark red ski mask so we still have no good description. We need to catch this guy fellows so keep  
alert." As he continued to give out duties and assignments Willie tried to imagine Ryker as Kate's uncle. He just couldn't see it. He wondered how they were  
related. Kate had dark eyes like his and her hair was dark also but  
... "Gillis would you like to share what you're in such deep thought about."  
Ryker had obviously noticed his lack of attention.   
"No sir. I was just tossing some theories around in my head about the  
rapist." Willie tried to recover.   
"Like I said men - STAY ALERT! Dismissed."   
Willie and Terry followed Mike as he approached Lt. Ryker. "Uh, lieutenant, Jill wanted me to ask you to dinner at our house Friday  
night. Oh you guys are invited too" He said to Terry and Willie.   
Ryker seemed to soften a bit.   
"Danko tell your wife that I would love to come but I have dinner plans  
with a young lady already." Stunned, Mike tried not to look surprised although Lt. Ryker was full of  
surprises.   
"Well, bring her along. Terry is bringing Jackie and Willie is bringing uhm....somebody. Jill told me I could not take no as an answer." "Well in that case I'll be there." Ryker replied as he exited the room. "Hey, what did you mean Willie is bringing SOMEBODY? Willie inquired   
  
"Well I didn't know who you are going to bring. But you better bring  
somebody." Mike explained   
"Yeah. It would not be cool if Ryker had a date and you didn't" Terry  
reminded him.   
"Well I can't ask Kate. That's for sure."   
"Not unless you have a serious deathwish" Terry remarked.   
Later that evening Willie entered his apartment. The first thing on his  
mind was finding a date for Friday night. "Who should I call. Let's see. Debra? No, she whined all the time. Shelia?  
No, she drank to much. What about Francis. Definitely not she was the most possessive woman he had ever met. After two  
dates she wanted to move in with him. Lonnie was too superficial and Sharrie complained about everything. Muffy was a total snob refusing to go  
anywhere with Mike and Jill or Terry and Jackie. Where are all the good  
women? He wondered to himself. He wanted to ask Kate but he didn't dare. I'll just go it alone he finally  
decided.   
Chapter V  
A Special Toast   
The week seemed to fly by. Friday evening had finally arrived.   
Jill was bustling around in the kitchen making final touches on the  
spaghetti. Jill wasn't the best cook but she was such a gracious  
hostess all of her guests seemed to have a wonderful time. Of course, Mike's favorite thing to do was to try to distract her when she was at her busiest. He came up behind her, slipped his arms around her and  
began kissing her on the neck.   
"Miiiiiike!" she protested "Not now. You know everyone will be here at  
seven."   
"We have 20 minutes." he teased "That's just enough time for you to put the finger foods on the tray." she  
looked at him sternly. "Okay, okay. I get the hint." he smiled at Jill and winked Busying himself  
by putting out the cheese and crackers. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I  
can't believe anyone is here this early." Jill exclaimed.   
"Mike, will you get that?" "Sure." he said as he swung the door open to find Jackie, Terry, and Willie  
standing outside. "Come on in." " I apologize for being so early." Jackie explained. " but these two didn't want to miss Lt. Ryker's grand entrance with his mystery lady. Can I help  
you in the kitchen Jill?" "Sure. Come on." Jill led Jackie into the kitchen. Mike handed Willie and  
Terry a beer. "Hey Willie. Where's your date? Don't tell me Ryker's got a date and you  
couldn't find one." "It's not that I couldn't get one. It's just I couldn't get the right one."  
Willie retorted. "Gillis, I haven't seen you with a woman in two months. I'd say you can't  
afford to be too choosy at this point." Terry added.   
"Can we change the subject." Willie was getting a bit irritated at this  
inquisition.   
"When did you two become so interested in my lovelife?  
"What lovelife?" Terry interjected as the doorbell rang once again.   
"Saved by the bell." Mike smiled at his two friends. "Here goes." He opened the door. There stood Lt. Ryker with Kate. A huge smile spread  
across Willie's face as the two entered the apartment.   
"So this is the young lady you had dinner plans with." Mike exclaimed. "Yes, it is Danko. This is my niece Kate. She just moved to California from  
North Carolina."   
"Yeah we met Kate. I'm glad you could come Kate but we were expecting someone a little different." Mike replied as Jill and Jackie walked into  
the room with a surprised look on their face.   
"Well Kate I didn't know you were coming but I'm so glad you did." she  
hugged her new friend and coworker. "You've met everyone haven't  
you?" "I didn't know I was coming either. Uncle Eddie wouldn't tell me where he was taking me to dinner and yes I've met everyone. I think they have all dropped by the hospital at one time or another. Let's see Jackie, Terry and  
Willie." Her eyes made contact with Willie's. "It's nice to see you again Kate." Willie could not take his eyes off of her. She was wearing jeans and a black turtleneck. Willie thought she was  
beautiful."   
"Okay guys let's eat!" Mike announced. "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT." Jill interrupted. "I would like to make a toast." She  
handed everyone a glass of wine and raised her glass. "Here's to my dear friends who took the time to join us tonight. Thank you. And to Mike who is not only a wonderful husband but is also going to be a  
wonderful father." Mike lifted his glass and began to drink until it dawned on him what Jill had actually said then he nearly choked. Everyone fell silent for a moment  
until Mike caught his breath.   
"Jill are You?"   
"Uh-huh!" she was beaming with excitement. Mike grabbed her in his arms and swung her around then realizing that he was being a bit rough set her down easily kissing her tenderly. Everyone  
began to gather around with lots of hugs, handshakes, laughter, and  
kisses.   
"How long have you known?" Mike exclaimed.   
"For about a month. I wanted to tell you but I decided that I wanted my best friends here. She reached out and took Lt. Ryker's hand. "When I was  
shot and lost our last baby I could not have gotten through it with out  
you." Tears began to trickle down Jill's cheeks. "I wanted you to be here because  
you are not just our dear friends you are our family and we love you." She walked around the room and hugged everyone individually. Stopping at  
Lt. Ryker she kissed him tenderly on the cheek.   
"And that dear friend is a kiss that I'm returning to you."   
She smiled at him remembering their conversation that they had in her hospital room after the death of her unborn child. Ryker eyes became misty  
and he hugged her close. Being uncomfortable about showing too much emotion, he quickly gained his composure and exclaimed, "Okay, Mrs. Danko.  
Let's eat"   
Hand in hand Mike and Jill led their "family" to the table.   
Chapter VI  
An Ominous Phone Call   
As the happy group finished their meal, the phone rang.   
Mike excused himself to answer it and quickly returned to the table.  
"Lieutenant, it's for you."   
Mike had a concerned look on his face. Lt. Ryker left the room only to  
return quickly with a serious announcement.   
"There's been another rape. That makes seven. This time the woman was stabbed several times. She's in surgery now. I've got to go to the precinct to set up an investigation. Would one of you gentlemen get Kate home safely  
tonight?" Before anyone else could volunteer Willie spoke up, "I will lieutenant." "Thanks Gillis and thank you for a wonderful dinner." then he was out the  
door without another word.   
After Lt. Ryker left, everyone sat around and talked for a while. Kate  
thought Willie was charming and he noted that she had a quick smile and  
genuine laugh. At about nine o'clock, Terry announced it was getting late so he thought he  
and Jackie should go. "What happened to the days when I had to practically throw you out so Jill  
and I could go to bed? Mike joked. "Things change my man," Terry smiled slyly slipping his arm around Jackie's  
waist. "Yeah, they sure do." Mike said looking lovingly at his wife realizing that  
she would soon be a mother. "I should be going too." Kate spoke up. "I've got lesson plans to finish. Willie do you mind running me home? I could call a taxi if it's too much  
trouble."   
"No way. It's no trouble at all." Willie said standing up quickly.   
After thanking Mike and Jill for a wonderful evening and congratulating them again, Terry, Jackie, Willie and Kate called it an evening. As Mike  
closed the door, he turned and took Jill in his arms kissing her passionately. Breathlessly he pulled away, "I've been wanting to do that all night. I can't believe you're pregnant. I love you so much."   
" I love you too" she cooed as she began unbuttoning his shirt. Kissing his lips and moving down to his chest she whispered "Why don't we  
go to bed early tonight?"   
"Oh, are you tired?" Mike teased.   
"Oh no, I'm definitely not tired" she continued kissing him. Mike returned her passionate kisses. Sweeping her in his strong arms, her  
took her into the bedroom and closed the door.   
Chapter VII  
A Cup of Coffee Willie's yellow triumph pulled in front of Kate's house and stopped. It was  
a small yellow A-frame with white shutters. Willie thought it suited her well. He got out and went around the car to open her door. Being a southern girl she took note of his good manners.   
As they reached the front door Willie turned to Kate and said' I really  
enjoyed talking with you tonight. It's been a lot of fun." "I enjoyed it too. Your friends are such wonderful people. Uncle Eddie has talked so much about y'all that I feel like it's a real privilege getting  
to know you."   
"Lt. Ryker talked about us?" Willie was surprised.   
"Well it wasn't all good; but most of it was." she smiled. "Thanks for  
bring me home." "It was my pleasure Kate." Willie had a very serious expression. He wanted  
to kiss her but thought better of it.   
"Well, goodnight." he said as he turned to go back toward his car.   
"Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?" Kate asked not really wanting him to go. Willie whirled around "I thought you had lesson plans to  
do." he smiled.   
"I can take time for a cup of coffee." she said unlocking her door.   
As they entered Kate's apartment Willie looked around. It was cozy and quaint; full of family photos, big comfortable pillows and fresh flowers.   
Kate went into the kitchen and began to put on a pot of coffee. Willie looked around. He spotted a picture of what looked to be a young Lt. Ryker  
hold a chubby toddler. He wandered into the kitchen still holding the  
picture.   
"Is this who I think it is?" Willie asked curiously.   
"Yep. That's Uncle Eddie when he came to North Carolina. I was only two then. You know Uncle Eddie never missed a summer. Even after Aunt Mary Kate  
died he came. He's really a wonderful person. I know he appears to be a tough, no nonsense guy but he's really a big softie." She handed him a cup.  
"How do you take your coffee Willie?" "Black's fine." He followed her back into the livingroom and they both sat  
on the overstuffed couch.   
"So how long have you been a police officer, Willie?" she asked   
"This is my third year" he answered.  
"You know My father was a police officer."   
"Oh yeah?" Willie was surprised.   
"Yeah. He was killed when I was 10."   
"I'm sorry about that Kate." Willie reached out and took her hand. "Yeah, I still miss him. You know Uncle Eddie and him worked together as rookies. They were best friends. It was Uncle Eddie who introduced Dad to Mom. My mother is Uncle Eddie's sister." She took a sip of coffee. "Anyway, Mom died a year and a half ago. I miss them both terribly but I know they would want me to go on with my life and be happy. I still have Uncle Eddie  
and he's always been there for me. I'm sorry I am talking too much."   
"No you're not. I'm fascinated. So how did you end up in California?"   
"Let's just say I'm recovering from a bad relationship and leave it at that. Tell me about you" she suggested Their conversation went on for over an hour. They shared childhood memories, college days, career plans, and  
future dreams. They could have gone on for hours but the phone rang  
promptly at 11:00. Kate answered. "Yes sir. I'm in. Willie brought me home. Okay I love you too. Goodnight. That was Uncle Eddie. He calls me every night at 11:00 to see if I'm okay  
and alone." she chuckled. Willie couldn't imagine Lt. Ryker as a doting overprotective uncle. This  
was a side of him he had never seen.   
"I guess that's my cue to leave." Willie said   
"It wasn't meant to be" she walked toward him looking directly into his eyes. As she stood before him he leaned down, took her face in his hands and tenderly pressed his lips to hers. She responded warmly and they stood  
for a moment kissing and holding each other close.   
Finally, Kate pulled away. "It is getting rather late." she  
whispered.   
Willie smiled and kissed her forehead.   
"I know. I gotta go. Can I call you tomorrow?"   
"Sure" she said.   
"Good night William Gillis" "Good night Kate Cameron and thanks for the cup of coffee." he winked at  
Kate and headed out the door.  
Chapter VIII  
Grand Central Station  
Willie entered his apartment around midnight to find Terry with a  
questioning look on his face.  
"I thought that you were just going to take Kate home"  
"You sound like a mother hen" Willie responded.  
"No, I'm just trying to keep you from getting your goose cooked" Terry grinned. Ryker is not going to like Kate seeing one of his men." "We're not  
seeing each other. She just invited me in for a cup of coffee. Where's  
Jackie. You guys left before we did"  
"It turned out that she really was tired." Terry sounded  
disappointed.   
"Well, do like I'm going to do. Take a cold shower and go to bed." He  
closed his bedroom door before Terry could say a word.  
Saturday Willie woke with one thought on his mind - calling Kate. He  
realized then that he had forgotten to get her number. He called the directory assistance but found it was a private listing so had no recourse  
but to call Jill. He knew she and Jill had become quick friends. He was  
sure that she would have Kate's number.   
"Hello?" "Jill this is Willie. Um, would you happen to have Kate's phone number?" "Kate's? Yes Willie I do but I'm really not sure she would want me to give  
it out. It's a private listing." " I know but she's expecting my call. I just forgot to get her number."   
"What's going on between two. I know you too well William." "Well, we kind of hit it off really well. I thought we might ride down to  
the beach today and please no lectures. I've already heard one from  
Terry." "I'm not going to lecture you Willie. In fact I think you guys would make a  
great couple. I really like her you know."   
"Yeah, I do too" Willie admitted. "Willie, can I tell you something in strictest confidence. It's something I  
think you need to know."   
"Sure, Jill. What is it?" "Willie, Kate has just come through a very bad experience with her former  
boyfriend."   
"She mentioned that she came to California to get away form a bad  
relationship." "Well, it was more than bad. Willie, she was physically abused. Severely  
abused." Willie listened in disbelief as Jill continued. "In fact she first came to Memorial Hospital as a patient. Do you remember when Ryker took as vacation  
about 4 months ago?"   
"Yeah." he replied. "Well, it wasn't a vacation. He went to North Carolina to get Kate. She was in the hospital in a coma for two days. He stayed with her until she was able to be transported here. It's just been recently that she moved into  
her own apartment and got a job at Memorial. So I would take things  
slow." "Unbelievable." Willie mumbled. "Why would she stay with someone that beat  
her." "Willie you're a cop. You know why. Fear, loyalty, low self esteem. There  
are a number of reasons. The important thing is that she is away from Steven in a safe place and thanks to Lt. Ryker she's okay." "Steven? How  
did you know his name.?"   
"Kate and I have talked a lot about it. Please remember this is in confidence. I just knew you would use the information in the way that would  
best help Kate. She wants to start anew. I am glad to know that she is learning to trust someone again. That's been a big issue with her. Trusting  
her own judgment. She couldn't find anyone nicer than you."   
"Thanks, Jill. I appreciate your vote of confidence."   
"Her number is 555-1961."   
"Okay I'll talk to you later." Willie hung up dismayed.   
Jill put the phone down as Mike came it into the room. Hair tossed, and  
still looking sleepy, he kissed Jill sweetly.   
"Morning Babe. Who's calling so early."   
"Willie. He's interested in dating Kate."   
"HE'S WHAT? Ryker is going to kill him."   
"Oh come on Mike, Ryker is not that bad. All he cares about is Kate and  
Willie would be great for her." "Well, it's his funeral." Mike put his hand on Jill's tummy. "How did you  
two sleep last night?" "We did fine. I thought I'd make you breakfast. It's not every morning that  
we are both off you know. " "Don't I know it" he embraced Jill warmly. "But I need to cooking breakfast  
for you. You're the one that's pregnant."   
"How about a raincheck?" she kissed him just as the phone rang again   
"What is this?" Mike complained, "Grand Central Station?"   
"Oh Mike don't be a grouch." she reprimanded as she picked up the  
receiver.   
"Jill this is Kate."   
"Oh hi Kate"   
" I'm sorry to call you so early but I have kind of an  
emergency."   
" What going on."   
"Willie's suppose to call me today."   
"Yeah, I know. He called me to get your number"   
"Oh, that's right. I didn't give it to him."   
"That's okay, Willie can be very resourceful." "It's about Willie. I don't know Jill. I am really attracted to him and he seems so nice but I'm just not sure. I haven't known him very long and..."   
  
"Kate," Jill interrupted. "Willie is one of the good guys. I've known him  
for over three years now and I have seen the way he treats women. He is  
truly a nice guy. You can trust him. I'm sure of it." "Thanks Jill." Kate breathed a sigh of relief "I just wanted to hear you  
say that. I appreciate you being such a good friend." "Have a good time and relax. I'll see you later." she smiled as she hung up  
the phone.  
Chapter IX   
Free Spirits Willie called Kate and they made arrangements to head to the beach about three o'clock. He stopped by a streetside flower vendor and bought her a bouquet of pink roses and attached a simple note, "To celebrate our first -  
hopefully not last -date. Willie".  
When he arrived at her house and approached the door he felt a little nervous. Those uneasy feelings passed, However, when Kate opened the door  
and gave him her warm, friendly smile. She was wearing white capris, sandals, a peach-colored shirt and a dainty, golden cross necklace. Willie loved her simple, carefree style. He could hardly take his eyes off of her.  
  
Kate like his casual dress. Nothing looked better than Levi jeans and a t-  
shirt to her. Especially the way he wore it. Steven was a fanatic about dressing properly, not even wanting see her in a pair jeans. He had once  
made her change telling her she looked like a slob.  
Willie offered her the flowers. "I noticed you like fresh flowers so I  
picked these up for you.," he said sweetly. Kate was charmed, "I LOVE fresh flowers and thank you Willie. Let me put  
them in water and we can go."  
Within forty-five minutes they were driving along the Pacific coast, listening to the Eagles, with the wind whipping through their hair. Willie pulled into a parking area and Kate bounded from the car before he had a  
chance to open the door. She squealed with delight at the sight of the  
shimmering expanse of water. "Oh Willie, it's beautiful! It's been so long since I've seen the ocean!  
Isn't it Gorgeous? Without waiting for an answer she slipped her sandals off and headed toward  
the water's edge. "I've just got to put my feet in!" she exclaimed.  
Willie was enjoying her obvious enthusiasm. He remembered Debra whining about the sand between her toes and Shelia complaining that the wind had messed up her new hair style . Compared to other girls he dated, Kate was  
a breath of fresh air. He rolled up his pants legs and followed her to meet the waves. They waded along the edge of the water, splashing each other playfully until Willie yelled, "Hey look what I found." He reached down and picked up a small sand  
dollar. Kate went over to investigate. Together they looked at the  
intricate details of the creature then Willie tossed it back into the  
ocean and hand in hand they walked down the shore.   
"You know, sand dollars have always reminded me of my dad" She  
reminisced softly.  
"Oh yeah, how so?" Willie asked.  
"The summer before he died we went to the outer banks. Dad took me into one those little, tacky beach shops. You know the ones where you  
can buy starfish and shells.  
"Yeah" Willie smiled. "Well, he bought me one of those huge, white sand dollars. I thought it was so pretty but when I was leaving the shop I dropped my bag and broke it. I  
just burst into tears until my dad picked the pieces out of the bag and showed me those little white doves inside. He said that the doves were glad that I broke the sand dollar so they could be free. I was so fascinated. I took them home and put them in my treasure box. You know, I still have them today. I often think of mom and him that way. Their bodies were hurt and broken but I know their spirits are together and free in heaven. It makes  
me happy to think of them that way." She looked down, a little embarrassed about her emotional speech. When she  
looked up Willie was looking at her with the most loving expression. He  
kissed her tenderly and wrapped his strong arms around her. They stood there for a few moments then continued their walk along the sandy shore.  
Chapter X   
A Memento After a long walk on the beach Willie and Kate continued their windy drive. They came into a small town dotted with a few shops and restaurants. Willie  
stopped near one of the shops.  
"Let's stop and do a little shopping." Willie suggested.  
"Sounds good to me." Kate agreed They went inside a nearby store. It was packed full of surf boards, fishing gear, t-shirts and an assortment of other beach items. They looked around  
together for a while then Willie headed for the fishing gear while Kate  
headed toward the book section. After purchasing a few items Willie announced, "Hey, I'm starving. What do you say we get something to eat."  
"Yeah. There was a nice looking little restaurant right across  
the street," Kate suggested. "Let's eat then." Willie put his arm around her shoulders and they headed  
to the restaurant. The restaurant, Sandy Shoes, was nearly empty and a bit run down but the  
view was incredible. They were seated at a window that overlooked the ocean. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was a crimson-orange. Small candles were lit on the table and the food smelled delicious. Willie  
ordered a white wine for Kate and a beer for himself. After their drinks arrived, Willie took a small package out of his pocket.  
"I bought you a little gift," he explained.   
"Willie you shouldn't have done that. You already brought me those  
beautiful flowers."  
"This is just a little memento of our walk today," He reached inside the bag a took out a delicate gold bracelet with a sand  
dollar on it." He placed it on her wrist.  
"Oh Willie it's lovely." She was truly touched. " I just wanted to give you something to remind you of what you shared with  
me today." "Thank you Willie," she said sincerely. "You are so thoughtful." She smiled  
warmly.  
They talked endlessly until their dinner arrived. Willie's  
lobster and Kate's grilled scallops were as delicious as they smelled. After dinner they wandered onto the huge ocean front deck. Soft music from  
inside drifted out.  
"Can I have this dance, Miss Cameron?" Willie asked.  
"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Gillis." she responded teasingly.  
He slipped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. Gently they swayed to the music. For a few moments they  
danced slowly then as their eyes met Willie kissed her softly. She responded warmly. As his kisses became more intense, Kate's heart raced and her knees felt weak but she couldn't seem to pull away. Swept away by a passion that they had both neglected Willie pulled her close to him and she ran her fingers through his thick wavy hair. As Willie's hands began to  
explore a bit Kate breathlessly pulled away.  
"What's wrong?" Willie questioned.  
"It's getting a little warm out here," She smiled shyly. " I'd say it's getting HOT out here," he teased leaning down to kiss her  
again.  
"I think we need to cool off a bit," grinned Kate "Let's go swimming!" Willie said pulling off his shirt. Grabbing her hand he pulled her down the steps and toward the water. It was dark but the moon  
lit the ocean like a flickering candle.  
"NO WILLIE! STOP! WE CAN'T GO SWIMMING NOW. WE DON'T HAVE SUITS!  
"Kate said laughing.  
"Well we'll just have to go skinny-dipping." He swept her up in his arms and swung her around then losing his balance dropped her in the  
cold water nearly falling on top of her.  
Kate stood up and gasped. Willie looked for a reaction expecting the worst.She was drenched in cold ,salty water.He could not help laughing, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He tried to sound sincere but it wasn't  
coming out right. Suddenly she exploded in laughter. "I'm going to kill you, William Gillis!" She reached out and pushed his head underwater. They  
laughed uncontrollably as they dragged themselves out of the freezing  
ocean.  
Chapter XI   
A Glimmer of Hope Kate was shivering by the time they approached the car. Willie put the top back up, got a blanket out of the trunk and wrapped it around Kate. Even  
though it was relatively warm out, the dampness of Kate's clothes was chilling. Willie's shirt was the only dry article of clothing between them.  
As they got in the car and cranked up the heat, Willie suggested,"You'd  
probably be alot warmer if you got out of that wet shirt and slipped on  
mine."  
Kate raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously.  
"I mean I could step out of the car and you could change under the  
blanket," he quickly continued. "Okay, if you're sure you won't be too cold." Kate's teeth were chattering.  
  
"No, I'll be fine as soon as the car warms up." Willie  
assured her as he stepped out of the Triumph.  
Kate wrapped herself in the blanket, pulled off her wet blouse,  
and put Willie's t-shirt on.  
"Okay!" she signaled Willie.  
He slipped back inside the car, gave her a warm smile and a  
wink, and cranked the engine.  
As they drove back toward the city there was a comfortable quiet between them. Willie took Kate's hand and kissed it sweetly. Kate couldn't believe her luck. Just months ago she had been involved with a man who's  
selfishness, rage, and cruelty had left her nearly dead emotionally and physically. Now, with Willie who was so giving and good-natured she felt a  
renewed sense of confidence and hope.  
When they neared Kate's house Kate spoke up. "I have an idea. Why don't you drop me off, go home and change and come back for a uhm -"cup of  
coffee."  
"That would be great. You know I love coffee," he said teasingly as he stopped in front of her house and opened his door. "I'll walk you to your  
door." "Oh, don't bother you're soaked. Just go ahead and go get changed. I'll see  
you in about an hour." She kissed him quickly and headed for the front  
door.  
She waved at him and entered her apartment.  
As she came inside she spied the beautiful flowers that Willie had brought her earlier. She hadn't read the card. She slipped it out and read,  
"In celebration of our first-hopefully not last date. Willie." This had been the most wonderful evening that she could remember. She lay the card  
on the table and smelled the sweet bouquet. As she entered the bedroom  
she switched on the light and opened the closet to get her robe. He was standing before her dressed in black, a red ski mask covering his face, and his eyes blazing like fire. Before she could even scream, she  
felt a crushing blow on her left cheek and she tumbled back hitting the  
floor hard. Instantly he was on top of her, a cold, sharp blade at her throat. She tried to cry out to scream but no sound came. He sneered at her helplessness and a cruel laughed escaped his throat - a sound that was all  
too familiar. "Steven!" she gasped. Shocked that she recognized him, he reached up and  
pulled the mask from his face, still holding the knife at her throat.  
"Yes, it's Steven! You thought you'd never see me again did you?"  
"Steven I.." "SHUT UP! Don't you say a word. Did you really think that I was going to  
let you get away with leaving me.It took me a while to find you but  
I promised you I would kill you if you ever tried to leave and I always  
keep my promises. Don't I?... DON'T I?  
"Yes,..........yes."  
"You've been a bad girl too haven't you? You are just like the other women! I had to punish them too " his voice was calmly sinister and  
she realized that he had raped the other women to get even with her.  
She tried to calm the rage that she knew was building within him.  
"Steve," she said softly. Let me help you.I still care about you.  
We can work this out."  
"LIAR!!!!! I SAW THE ROSES! I READ THE NOTE! WHAT DID IT SAY  
KATHERINE? She didn't answer. He slapped her hard then grabbing her by the hair drug  
her in the livingroom.  
As Willie drove away from Kate's house he felt uneasy about not walking Kate to the door. He had never just dropped off a date in the driveway. "I  
should have walked her inside."he thought to himself. Something deep within him told him to stop and go back. He slowed the car as it passed under a streetlight. A glimmer inside the car reflected the glow and caught Willie's eye. He looked down to find the sand dollar bracelet that he had purchased her on the floor. He picked it up and then he knew. It was as if her parents' spirits were telling him that she was in danger. He turned the car around and sped back to Kate's. He did not pull in her driveway but parked on the roadside and reached into the glove compartment to retrieve his gun. As he approached the house, he heard voices. He crept up on the porch and peered through the translucent curtain. He saw Steven as he was  
dragging Kate into the livingroom. "READ IT ! READ IT TO ME KATHERINE!" he shrieked as he knocked her to the floor. He grabbed the card and held hit close to her face. "YOU CARE ABOUT  
ME? WELL, THE WHO THE HELL IS WILLIE?" He straddled her and raised the  
knife high over his head. Instantly, Willie burst inside. Without a moment's hesitation he fired once hitting Steven in the arm. The impact stunned the attacker for a instant but he immediately lifted the knife again. Willie fired once more striking  
him in the chest. Kate screamed as Steven rolled off of her and lay  
motionless on the floor. Willie ran to her and wrapped his arms tightly  
around her lifting her to her feet.  
He held her tightly and then gently sat her on the sofa that just last  
night they had shared their first cup of coffee.  
From that moment everything seemed a blur. Willie called the station to  
report what had happened then he led Kate outside so that she would not have to view Steven's lifeless body. He stood on the porch embracing her,  
reassuring her that everything was alright but Kate was  
unresponsive. Within minutes Ryker's squad car pulled up. He leapt from the car and raced  
to the porch.  
"Kate baby, are you alright?" he pulled her to him and held he closely.  
Although Kate didn't respond verbally she returned his embrace." It was  
then Willie realized what powerful love the two held for each other. He  
walked away feeling a little out of place.  
Terry soon arrived and so did Mike and Jill. They had been at home but, jumped in the car when Terry called them. Soon the small house was swarming  
with people. Willie was filling Mike, Jill and Terry in on the terrifying events of the  
evening when Ryker, still holding Kate approached them.  
"Kate needs to get out of here," he told the group.  
"I'll take her back to the apartment, Lieutenant," Willie volunteered.  
"You're not taking her anywhere Gillis," Ryker said  
bluntly. "You've got a report to fill out and we've got to talk. Jill, Will you take her to the hospital and back to your apartment? I've  
got quite of bit of things to take care of here." "Sure, Lieutenant. Come on Kate," she said softly as she and Mike led Kate  
to their car. "Aah, Webster could you excuse us for a minute. I've got a few things to  
say to Gillis here." "Sure, Lieutenant" Terry looked sympathetically at Willie and walked away.  
Thoughts raced through Willie's mind. How was he going to explain how it came to be that he was standing bare-chested on Kate's porch while she was  
dressed in his t-shirt. He decided to just tell Lt. Ryker the cold hard  
truth. He was in love with Kate. "Gillis," Lt. Ryker spoke in a strained voice. " I don't know what is going  
on between you and Kate but..."  
" Lieutenant I.."  
"Don't interrupt me Gillis. I'm not finished."  
"Yes sir." " Like I said I don't know how it came to be that you were at Kate's house tonight but..." he paused, then continued his voice shaking, "Thank you. Thank you for being there for her. I have lost so many people that I love I  
just couldn't make it if I lost her too."  
He held his hand out, "Thank you Willie." Willie took his hand. Tears welled up in Lt. Ryker's eyes and he quickly withdrew his arm. "Now get your tail down to the precinct and fill out a  
report.... And put a shirt on!"  
Willie smiled, "Sure thing Lieutenant." And he headed for his car.  
  
Chapter XII   
Questions Unanswered When Willie finally knocked on the door of Mike and Jill's apartment it was nearly 12:30. Mike was dozing in the chair. Jill had already gone to bed  
and Kate was resting in the guestroom. Mike opened the door quietly.  
"Hey I was expecting you." Mike spoke softly.  
"How's Kate?" Willie asked "Well, she's okay physically but I don't know emotionally. She hasn't said  
a word." Mike replied.  
"Not even to Jill?"  
"No. She hasn't said anything to anyone. It's like she's still  
in shock or something." "Well, you go on to bed. If you don't mind I'll crash on your couch in case  
she wakes up."  
"Sure. Go ahead. Goodnight" Mike answered as he shuffled off to bed. Willie walked quietly to Kate's door and gently opened it. He could see her lying in bed. As, he stepped back out of the room he heard her softly call,  
"Willie? Is that you?" "Yeah Kate. I didn't mean to wake you." He was encouraged by her talking.  
"You didn't. I really can't sleep.... Will you do me a favor?"  
"Sure, anything." He entered the room.  
"Will you lay with me a while? "  
"Sure, I will." Willie sat down on the bed, kicked his shoes off and slipped under the covers beside her. He put his arms around her and  
pulled her gently to his chest.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"I'll be okay. Willie is Steven dead?"  
"Yeah."  
"Is it wrong for me to be glad?"  
"No. It's not. Not after what he put you and those other women through.  
Kate he was going to kill you." "Why? Why would he hate me enough to kill me. I don't understand. Why would  
he do that to me?" Kate wanted answers that Willie couldn't give her.  
"I don't know Kate, but I know he will never hurt you or  
anyone else again."  
She fell silent. Willie could feel the tears from her eyes  
wetting his shirt.  
" Why did you come back? How did you know?" Willie explained his uneasy feeling and what had happened with the bracelet "It was like they were sending me a message. Anyway I knew something was  
wrong."  
"Thank you Willie. Thank you for caring enough to come back. I was so  
scared." She was sobbing openly now.  
"You're going to be okay Kate Cameron." He wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're going to be just fine." They held each other tightly  
for a long while and then they slept.  
Chapter XIII  
Faith Several months passed. Months filled with romance and love. Willie and Kate were nearly inseparable. Not able to continue to live in her house since the events of that terrible night, Kate had rented an apartment down the hall from Willie and Terry. Lt. Ryker surprisingly was in favor of it. He knew that she would be safe and would always have someone to call on if she  
needed help.  
Terry and Jackie were planning their upcoming wedding and Mike and Jill  
were awaiting the birth of their precious baby. Jill was in her seventh  
month now and the nursery, a pale yellow, was all ready for the new  
arrival. One evening as Willie and Kate were returning from a late movie they were shocked to see an ambulance in front of the apartments. Willie hurriedly  
parked the car and he and Kate rushed over to see what was going on. As they drew closer Willie could see Terry and Jackie standing near the rear  
of the ambulance with a concerned look on their face.  
"What's going on?" Willie asked breathlessly just as he caught sight of  
Jill being wheeled out on a stretcher with Mike holding her hand. "What  
happened to Jill?" "Her water broke and she hemorrhaging." Terry replied. "They have got to  
get her to the hospital quickly." The paramedics put Jill into the back of the ambulance and Mike climbed in after her. As the four friends stood in shock the ambulance sped away into  
the night. When Willie, Kate, Jackie and Terry reached the hospital they found Mike,  
visibly shaken, waiting alone in the waiting room.  
"What's going on?" Terry demanded. " I don't know. They've rushed her into surgery. They wouldn't even let me  
see her." Mike was on the verge of tears.  
"Come on let's sit down." Terry suggested. "No I can't sit. I just want to see Jill. " Mike walked away just as Lt.  
Ryker approached the group. "How's Jill?" he asked putting his arm around Kate and kissing her on the  
cheek.  
"We don't know yet. She's in surgery." Kate answered.  
"Where is he going?" he pointed to Mike as he wandered up the hallway.  
"He has no idea." Terry responded.  
An endless hour passed. Mike was becoming increasing agitated. He was pacing back and forth asking every nurse or doctor who passed if the knew  
anything about Jill's condition. Ryker finally approached him.  
"Danko let's get a cup of coffee." he suggested. Mike angrily lashed out, "I don't want any DAMN coffee. I want my wife! I want to see her NOW!" Mike knew he was out of control but he didn't care. "What is going on? Why won't they tell me anything! I can't lose Jill. I  
can't..." Tears were falling freely from his deep blue eyes. "DANKO!" Ryker barked "If you don't calm yourself down they are going to  
haul your tail out of here! Now come with me" Mike realizing that the lieutenant was right quietened down and followed him. They entered the chapel. "Now let's do what we should have been doing.  
Praying. " As they entered the chapel, Terry, Jackie , Kate and Willie  
followed them. They sat together on one pew holding each other's hands.  
Lt. Ryker offered a prayer.  
"Heavenly Father, We come before you in humble adoration of your grace. We ask that you keep Jill and her unborn child safe. We ask that you comfort her and help her to not be afraid. We also ask that you give Mike a sense of your strength and peace. We know that whatever the outcome your grace and mercy will be with us always. Help us to have the faith to know that in every circumstance you  
are with us and that you love us. In Jesus' name we pray.  
Amen As he finished praying Mike felt a sense of calm. He was still unsure about what was going to happen but he felt the Lord's strength and he sat quietly  
along with his best friends offering his own prayers. Another hour passed. The door of the chapel finally opened. Jill's doctor entered. Mike scrambled to his feet. "Mike, I'm sorry I kept you waiting so  
long. Jill is going to be fine. She is in recovery now."  
"How's the baby?" "Well you've a small but healthy baby girl - three pounds fourteen ounces. Give us a little while longer and you'll be able to see them both. I just  
wanted to let you know." Mike was overjoyed. He grabbed the doctors hand and shook it hard. "Thanks  
Doc. Thanks so much." He turned to his friends and said, "Did you hear that? They're both okay." He sat down exhausted and looked toward heaven. "Thank you God. Thank you."  
  
When Mike was finally allowed to see Jill he entered her room cautiously.  
She lay in bed obviously exhausted but beautiful just the same.  
"Hi Babe," he whispered and gently kissed her.  
"Hi Mike. Did you see our baby? she asked weakly.  
"Not yet.They were getting her settled in the nursery." "Oh, Mike you've got to see her. She's so beautiful. I know what I want to  
name her.  
"What's that?" Mike held Jill's hand.  
" Michaela." Jill answered looking lovingly at her husband.  
"Michaela what?"  
"Well, I haven't thought of a middle name yet."  
"I have one," Mike suggested. "Faith."  
"Hmmmm. I like that. Michaela Faith Danko........Yes that's perfect." As Jill slept peacefully Mike slipped out of her room. He wandered down the hall toward the nursery. As he passed, he saw the nurse motion to him and  
point to a tiny infant in an incubator. Attached to the bed was a small  
pink sign that read "DANKO". He stood motionless, gazing at his tiny daughter. She had several tubes attached to her little body but he could see how beautiful she was. An overwhelming feeling of love swept over him  
and tears began to form in his eyes.  
"Welcome to the world Michaela Faith Danko," he whispered. "I'm your  
Daddy."  
Chapter XIV  
Michaela Faith Danko was growing fast. She was home now and her proud parents settled into a routine of sleepless nights, four hour feedings and endless diaper changes. They were overwhelmed, exhausted and yet still on cloud nine. Jill's mother flew in from Alabama for a few weeks to help with  
the precious new arrival. . The day of Terry and Jackie's wedding finally arrived. Terry's family had flown in and were staying in Terry's apartment. Willie gladly gave his room  
to Terry's mother and slept over at Kate's for a couple of nights. They  
decided not to mention the temporary arrangements to Lt. Ryker. On the day of the wedding, the church was adorned with white roses and ivy.  
Candles were lit and soft music was playing ;it was going to be a grand  
affair. Terry's brother's along with Mike and Willie were groomsmen. Jackie's sister, two cousins, Kate, and Jill were the bridesmaids. As the  
organist played, the groomsmen,dressed in black tuxedoes, took their places. The bridesmaids entered wearing sky blue strapless gowns. Mike and  
Willie both lit up when Kate and Jill walked in the room. Their eyes  
following their every move. Terry looked dashing but nervous as he waited anxiously for his bride. He shifted from foot to foot and beads of sweat dotted his forehead. As Jackie entered all eyes were on her. She was gorgeous. Her white satin gown draped eloquently around her shoulders and a halo of flowers held a flowing veil.  
She smiled at Terry and he seemed to relax.  
The minister began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved....." Terry and Jackie exchanged their vows with true love in their eyes. From  
time to time Willie's eyes met Kate's and he smiled lovingly at her. When the minister said, "Ladies and Gentlemen I now present to you, Mr. and  
Mrs. Terry Webster." Terry grabbed Jackie, kissed her passionately and beamed with pride as he  
and his new bride strolled out of the church and into their new life  
together. The reception was a noisy bustling place. Terry and Jackie stood by Terry's mother. She was in a wheelchair now. All of those years standing 10 hours a day in the factory had left her with arthritis but she was still as spunky as ever. Lt. Ryker approached them to congratulate the two newlyweds and  
meet Terry's mother. Terry introduced the two.  
"Momma, this is Lt. Ryker. You've heard me talk about him." Mrs. Webster looked hard at the lieutenant. "Oh yes. So this is the man who you said is always on your case. You sure give my son a hard time don't you  
lieutenant?" For the first time that Terry could remember Lt. Ryker looked speechless. That is, until his Mom leaned over to the lieutenant and said," You keep  
Terry straight now you hear? He is a good boy but he can be an almighty  
trial. I'll tell you what. If he gives you any trouble you let me know.  
I'll take care of him." She looked lovingly at her son and raised an  
eyebrow. "I'll keep that in mind Mrs. Webster. Thank you." Now Terry was the one who  
couldn't think of anything to say. He was glad to see Willie and Kate approaching. Mrs. Webster held her hands out to Willie. He took her hands  
in his and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "How are you Mrs.  
Webster? "Willie asked. "Well Willie I feel so much better since I got some rest. It was so nice of  
you to let me have your room. I hope it was not too crowded for you at Kate's." She smiled at them both and patted their hands not knowing what an  
uncomfortable situation she had put them in. "No mam it was no trouble at all." Willie said weakly catching Lt. Ryker's  
glare. Quickly turning to Kate he asked,"Want to dance?"  
"Absolutely." Kate exclaimed wanting to be anywhere but there. As the two walked onto the dance floor the music slowed. Willie held Kate and glanced toward Lt Ryker who was still talking to Terry's mom. " I don't  
think your uncle is too happy with us." he whispered, "It's okay. I'll smooth things over. It was for a good reason and it was completely innocent.....Well, almost completely innocent." She smiled at  
him shyly. "You smell so good." Willie breathed deeply enjoying the light fragrance of  
her perfume. He pulled her closely to him as his lips brushed her  
neck."What are you doing tonight?"  
"I have a date" she answered playfully.  
"With who?" Willie teased.  
"Someone who is very nice looking - especially in a tuxedo." her eyes  
sparkled.  
"Well he better be gone by six because I'm coming over to take you to  
dinner."  
"I'll be waiting." she laughed. Kissing him lightly and laying her head  
against his chest they continued to dance.  
Chapter XV  
Foreign Currency Kate heard Willie's familiar knock promptly at six. She opened the door and  
greeted him with a passionate kiss. Willie was a little caught off guard. Kate was usually a little shy in the  
romance department. "Hey, I like the way you said hello. Let me go out and come in again," he  
teased.  
"Oh, I guess I'm still carried away by such a romantic wedding'" she explained." Didn't Jackie and Terry look wonderful together? They were just  
made for each other.Don't you think?"  
"Yeah, they were." Willie agreed. "Are you ready to go?"  
"I suppose. You didn't say where we were going so I didn't know how to  
dress." Kate was wearing her favorite jeans and a white blouse.  
"You look great! Let's go."  
"Where?" Kate asked  
"It's a surprise." Willie took her hand and led her out of the door. They drove through the darkness for about an hour. Kate paid no attention to the direction they were taking. They talked excitedly about the events  
of the past two days - Jackie's grand entrance, Terry's rather wild bachelor party,(Willie didn't reveal too much about that night), meeting  
Terry's family and Lt. Ryker's reaction to Terry's mother's slip of the  
tongue.  
"What did your uncle say about me staying at your apartment." Willie  
seeming concerned. "He didn't even mention it," Kate replied. "I think he's following a don't  
ask don't tell policy." "He's probably saving all of his choice words for me. I have a feeling I'm  
going to catch it at work tomorrow."  
"He wouldn't do that Willie. He likes you a lot. I can tell."  
"You've just never seen him at the station. I am definitely not his favorite." Willie assured her as the car came to a stop.Kate looked to see  
where they were. They were back at the little restaurant that they had  
eaten at on their first date.  
"Oh Willie we haven't been here since our first date."  
"Yeah I thought we'd have dinner here if it's okay with you,"  
"This is great!" Kate said enthusiastically.  
Willie and Kate entered the quaint restaurant. They requested the same table and since there were only a few people they had no problem getting it. As before candles were lit and soft music was playing. They laughed, talked, and enjoyed a wonderful meal. Finally, Willie reached for Kate's  
hand and looked directly into her eyes. "Kate, do you remember what you said about Terry and Jackie being made for  
each other?"  
"Uh-huh. Why?"she asked curiously. "Because that is the way I feel about you. I love you Kate. I've loved you  
since the first time I saw you. I want what Mike and Jill and Terry and Jackie have. I want it for us." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond engagement ring.  
"Kate, will you marry me?" Kate was speechless. She had not been expecting this so soon. Willie had never even told her he loved her and now he was telling her and asking her to marry him in the same breath. Suddenly she became unsure. She had been wrong about Steven. If she said yes would Willie change? Would he become  
possessive, domineering, or quick tempered? A million questions raced  
through her mind in an instant but as she looked into his eyes she knew  
that she could trust him.  
"Yes Willie. I would love to be your wife." His face brightened and he  
leaned to place the ring on her finger kissing her tenderly.  
"I love you Kate. I've wanted to tell you that for so long but I just  
didn't know if you were ready to hear it." "I didn't know I was ready to hear it... until you said it." she kissed him  
again. "I love you too."  
"Let's get out of here" Willie suggested placing the tip on the table. He took her hand as they walked along the beach that they walked on their first date. It was the same beach,the same ocean, the same restaurant, and  
the same people but now everything was different. They were going to be  
husband and wife. Nothing would ever be the same. Kate leaned on Willie's shoulder as he drove home. She was so happy. The doubts and fears that had possessed her had vanished. She thought of her new name, "Kate Gillis". She liked the sound of it. Suddenly the thought of  
telling Uncle Eddie of their plans brought her back to reality. "Willie  
we've got to tell Uncle Eddie before anyone else finds out." She wasn't  
looking forward to that meeting."He already knows." Willie confessed.  
"What do you mean he knows? Kate was confused. "You didn't think I was going to ask you before I talked to him did you?  
Not after that glare he gave me today. So I cornered him after the  
reception and I asked him if he would approve of me asking you to marry  
me."  
"So what did he say?" "At first nothing. Then he said, 'Okay Gillis you have my approval but if she ever sheds one tear because of the way you treat her I'll chase your butt so far out of California you'll be cashing your check in pesos'." He  
looked at Kate and they both burst out laughing. "I guess that means he  
likes me." Willie said proudly.  
Chapter XVI   
The Commitment I'm using the basic plot of the episode the Commitment but with a different  
outcome. I always did think Nancy was a ding-a-ling for giving up on  
Willie. And what about the crime of the century - robbing a concession stand at a little league game.DUH! So I'm changing the storyline to suit my  
own purpose of fun. Hope you enjoy!  
_______________________ The dispatcher sent out a call of a robbery in progress at First Century National at 1:35. As their adrenaline raced,Terry and Willie sped toward  
the bank. When the squad car came to a grinding stop both officers  
approached the building with caution. Willie carefully moved toward the  
door and peered in. He could see a heavy man holding a handgun at a  
teller's head. As Willie began to enter the building the man suddenly grabbed the bank bag and headed toward the exit. Not wanting to confront the perpetrator inside the bank, he quickly darted to the left side of the door as Terry poised himself of the right. The thief ran quickly out of the building and toward a car parked close by. Willie ordered him to stop but the man turned and began firing. Willie fired back striking the assailant in the right leg. Simultaneously a second man exited the bank. Realizing a shoot out had begun, he fired wildly. . Willie caught the first bullet in the back and fell the ground. Terry fired at the second robber hitting his  
target with stunning accuracy. He was going to make sure no additional bullets were headed in his partner's direction. Both criminals lay bleeding on the pavement. Terry quickly gathered their guns and felt for additional  
weapons then radioed for help. "Officer Down - need three ambulances  
immediately!"  
He raced to Willie's side with a blanket. "Hey man, hold on now. An ambulance will be here in just a minute. Okay?" he tried to assure Willie  
although he was terrified of losing his best friend.  
Willie nodded closed his eyes as he held on tightly to Terry's hand. "You are going to be okay now do you hear me? You are going to be fine."  
"Terry, no matter what happens tell Kate I love her."Willie whispered.  
"You can tell her yourself.You're going to be all right." He refused to  
think that Willie could die before his eyes.  
Terry continued to talk to him, to reassure him until the ambulance  
arrived. Finally he was relieved to hear the sound of sirens and see paramedics rush toward them. He continued to clasp Willie's hand as they  
loaded him into the waiting vehicle. It was only when he let go that Willie opened his eyes and with a trembling  
voice said, "Terry I can't feel my legs-nothing."  
Terry couldn't respond as the doors closed and Willie was rushed away.  
Kate was finishing up with a patient when she heard a soft knock. She  
opened the door to see her uncle standing before her grim-faced. Immediately she knew something was not right. "What's wrong?" she gasped. Softly Lt. Ryker said," Kate, Willie's been shot. The ambulance is bringing  
him in now." "Is he okay? What happened?" A bombardment of questions raced through her mind but she was not waiting for any answers. The only thing on her mind  
was getting to Willie.  
When she spied the attendants bringing him in she ran toward him making  
herself slow down as she realized that she needed to appear calm even  
though it felt as if her world was falling apart. "Hi," she whispered.  
"Kate.... I....."his words trailed off." "The doctors are going to take good care of you. You'll be fine," she said trying to convince herself as much as him." she kissed him softly. "I love  
you," she somehow managed to smile.  
"I love you," his lips quivered and he reached for her hand but to no  
avail. The doors closed and he was gone. Kate turned and fell into her uncle's arms looking for the strength that  
she could no longer pretend was there. Hours passed. Kate had called Willie's family and promised to let them know  
how he was as soon as she found out anything. Once again the circle of friends gathered and prayed in the chapel. Midnight approached Kate fell into a troubled sleep on Lt. Ryker's shoulder. Mike dozed on the sofa while Jackie and Terry sat sipping coffee blankly. With Jill trailing behind in  
uniform., Dr. Patterson's entrance startled everyone. He spoke as they  
quickly stood. "Well, the bullet is out but we don't know exactly what  
damage has been done. We will have to wait until tomorrow before we can know for sure if he has regained any feeling. Right now he's in recovery. We'll run some test in the morning but he's out of danger for now. We'll keep him comfortable through the night and we'll be able to tell you more  
tomorrow. You should all go home and get some rest."  
Kate approached, "Dr. Patterson, I am his fianc?. Can I see him now?" "He's resting Miss Cameron but sure, you can see him. Mrs. Danko will take you to his room. I will talk to you in the morning." He patted her arm and  
walked away wearily. Jill smiled and took Kate's arm. " I need to warn you that he will not take  
anything for pain. He says he'd rather feel the pain than feel nothing.  
Maybe you can talk to him."  
"I'll try." Kate quietly responded. Willie was lying in bed soaked in sweat he was hooked to an assortment of tubes and wires. He was obviously in a great deal of pain but when he saw  
Kate he gave a weak smile.  
"Hey baby," his voice was raspy.  
"Hey. How are you feeling?"  
"Not too good right now but I'll be better."  
"Sure you will. Will you do me a favor?"  
"What?"  
"Will you let Jill give you something so that you can sleep."  
"No...I don't want to sleep. I....."  
"Willie you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow. You need to rest. I will be right here all night and I'll be here when you wake up. I promise.  
I don't want to see you in pain. Please for me." Willie nodded "Okay." he whispered. "For you." He held Kate's hand tightly  
as Jill gave him the injection. He continued to clasp her hand until he fell exhausted into sleep. Kate kissed his forehead and stroked his hair  
lightly and then after calling his parents, she too slept.  
"Kate?" Kate heard Willie's voice calling out to her,in the darkened room "Kate?"  
"I'm here Willie. I'm here."she leaned over his bed and took his hand.  
"What time is it?"  
"It's about 4:30. Go back to sleep I'm not leaving you." She kissed his  
hand tenderly as he closed his eyes and continued to rest. The new day dawned with a multitude of tests. All results were dismal. He showed no response to any stimulation. Doctor Patterson said to be patient but Willie was in no mood to hear that suggestion. Days dragged on Willie continued to show no improvement. He began to become frustrated. He didn't like to be hovered over and coddled. He began to withdraw, silently staring into the darkness for hours, refusing to get dressed or let anyone push him anywhere in a wheelchair. Kate could do nothing but watch him slip further away. Willie's elderly parents and siblings knew that he was out of danger  
but he refused to let anyone tell them that he was paralyzed. He just  
couldn't stand more patient, sympathetic looks. He felt as if he was  
falling into a deep, dark abyss and pulling those he loved in with him. One morning as Kate returned to the hospital the nurse on duty stopped her, "Miss Cameron, I'm sorry to tell you this but Mr. Gillis has given strict  
orders to allow no one to visit him today."  
"What do you mean?" Kate asked confused.  
"He refuses to see anyone. I'm sorry. I can't let you go in."  
"Well just try to stop me," she said as she charged through the door.  
Willie looked up with a scowl, " I told the nurse I didn't want to see  
anyone today," he said without cracking a smile.  
"Yes. I know what you told her. My question is why you told her that." His face softened and he took a deep breath."Kate. I can't expect you to  
come here everyday and wait for me to get better. All the plans that we  
made. Marriage, children. Our life together. It's gone"  
"What do you mean?" she demanded.  
"I mean you were engaged to a man. Now I don't exactly meet that  
specification. Kate, I'm not tying you to a wheelchair. You're off the  
hook!" "Well I was never hooked anyway! I want to be here!" her voice was angry.  
"I'm not engaged to you for your performance in the bedroom, Willie. I wanted to marry you for how you make me feel the rest of the day. Whether  
you ever walk or not I'm not leaving. I can't. I love you! I need to be  
with you. My love for you has nothing to do with your body it has to do with your spirit." She looked for some sort of reaction . Then continued  
softly,  
"Willie if I had been in a car wreck today and was paralyzed, would you  
stop loving me or leave me?"  
"No." he quickly answered.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I love you." he said matter-of -factly. "Don' t you see it's the same for me?" she questioned. "We can still have a wonderful life together. You can be as mean and an ornery as you want to.  
You're not running me away. I 'm not leaving what I love most in the world." she looked into his eyes which were full of tears. She climbed onto the bed and lay on his chest holding him tightly. " I need you Willie. I  
need you. Don't tell me to go away."  
"Okay Kate," he kissed her tenderly. "We're in this together."  
Chapter XVII   
Short Notice Throughout the next two weeks Kate was Willie's lifeline.He was her first stop when she came to work each morning. Her bright smile and warm kiss was a perfect way to start the day. She stopped by between students to check on his physical therapy and stayed until the third shift nurse made her leave. She wanted to be there;she had to be there. She loved him. Being with him  
was her joy.  
One morning as she visited him Willie's neurologist came in as usual to  
test for any sign of a reflex. He took the sharp instrument and ran it  
across Willie's foot. "Ow! That hurt." Willie yelled crossly. Then realizing the significance of the pain, he laughed ecstatically "Hey that really hurt. Did you hear that  
Kate. It hurt it really hurt!" Kate was overjoyed, "Yes I heard you Willie." She held his hand tightly as  
the listened to the doctor's explanation. "I was hoping for this. We knew the cord wasn't severed but there was so  
much bruising and swelling your body just took it's time taking the  
pressure off of the spinal cord. Mr. Gillis you should make a full  
recovery." "Thank you doctor," Kate exclaimed as she hugged him spontaneously." Thank  
you so much." She looked at Willie and said in her most stern teacher voice. "Okay Mr. Gillis you've got a lot of work to do so you need to get  
started."  
"Yes mam Miss Cameron," he exclaimed with a salute.  
Over the next few weeks Willie made remarkable progress in physical  
therapy. In no time at all he went from a wheelchair, to walking with a cane. to walking and even running without assistance. He and Kate finally  
set a wedding date although it was much sooner than everyone expected. "Three weeks!"."You can't plan a wedding in three weeks!" Jill exclaimed to Willie and Kate as she and Mike were having a night out with two of their  
best friends.  
"Sure we can." Kate explained. "It's going to be a very simple wedding.  
It's going to be held on the beach. We don't need extravagant flower  
arrangements or decorations. In fact there's a small company nearby who puts the entire thing together for you with a two week notice. We're having the reception dinner at the restaurant that Willie proposed to me in. It's  
going to be simple."  
"What about Willie's family?" Jill inquired. Wiile answered "Well mom and dad are not in the best of health and Linda is  
8 months pregnant so they are not going to be able to come out but I  
promised them that we would fly to Ohio in June and they could plan a  
wedding reception with some close family and friends." "Well I guess Terry and I should start planning the bachelor party." Mike  
grinned slyly winking at Willie. "Hey, I'm l not getting into this conversation " Willie said innocently as  
he put his arm around Kate and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Just think Willie in about a month you'll get to spend all of your  
holidays with Lt. Ryker at the dinner table."  
Mike teased as Jill elbowed him in side. "I wouldn't laugh, Mike. Guess who Mom's got a date with tomorrow night."  
Jill looked at Kate no longer able to keep their little secret. "Lt.  
Ryker!" Jill answered while Mike and Willie sat looking stunned. "Ryker? Your mom's got a date with Ryker?" Mike could hardly believe his  
ears. "And what's wrong with that?" Kate reprimanded. "Uncle Eddie is a wonderful  
man! He would be a great catch."  
Jill explained, "Yeah and besides that, Mom thinks he's cute!" "CUTE!?" Mike and Willie exclaimed in unison as the both feigned a shudder.  
  
Chapter XVIII   
Something Old Something New The three weeks flew by. Willie and Kate's wedding day finally arrived. The  
ceremony was set for 5:00 but guests were arriving by 4:30. Kate was dressing in the beach cottage that would later that day be shared by Willie  
and her on their honeymoon. Her dress was a simple white satin with spaghetti straps that came to mid thigh. Jill was putting up Kate's hair  
while Jackie was taking care of last minute details for the reception dinner at the restaurant beside the cottage. Kate was nervous . She didn't  
expect to be but she definitely had butterflies.  
"Has Willie gotten here yet?" she asked Jill.  
"I'm sure he's here. Mike and Terry were picking him up at three."  
"I called him about one o'clock but he didn't answer the phone."  
"Well he was probably in the shower or still asleep. You know the guys  
stayed out late last night. I think they really had fun."  
"I guess that's the last fun Willie thinks he will ever have."  
"Now why would you say that?" Jill asked. "I don't know. It's just that things have moved so fast for him. I mean we met, were engaged and married in little more than a year. I just don't want  
him to have regrets."  
"Kate. listen to me. Willie has been happier than I have ever seen him  
since he met you. He is not going to have regrets. Do you?"  
Kate thought for a few seconds." No, not at all."  
Their girl talk was interrupted by a soft knock. They turned to see Lt.  
Ryker standing in the doorway.  
"I hate to interrupt ladies but it's time to start."  
Kate took a deep breath and stood up and turned toward her uncle. "You look so pretty," he said as he took her hands in his and gave her a  
kiss. "Are you ready?"  
"Yes sir I'm ready," she assured him grabbing her bouquet. "Wait I have something for you." He offered her a box which Kate opened.  
She gasped and gently took out a delicate string of pearls.  
"Oh, Uncle Eddie they are beautiful." "They were your Aunt Mary Kate's. She wore them on our wedding day. I want  
you to have them" "Thank you," her voice was shaky. " Now I have mom's ring, Aunt Mary Kate's  
pearls and the bracelet Willie gave me. I guess I'm all set." she said  
placing the necklace on. "Well, let's do it then" he said as he took her arm and escorted her onto  
the beach.  
As Kate and Lt. Ryker walked across the sand toward the small group of guests which included a few coworkers, Terry, Jackie, Mike who was holding  
Faith, and Jill and her Mom, Kate's eyes searched for Willie. When she  
caught sight of him he was looking at her with a confident smile that  
seemed to calm her jitters. Standing against a shimmering ocean, he was wearing a billowing white shirt and pants rolled up to mid shin. His deep brown eyes captivated hers and the ocean breeze tosseled his brown curls. "Gosh he is gorgeous." she thought. She clung tightly to her Uncle's arm as they approached her husband to be. When Lt. Ryker was to give her hand to  
Willie he paused and looked sternly at the prospective groom for a few  
moments then smiled and offered a handshake which Willie gratefully  
accepted. "Take care of her Gillis." he quietly spoke. "I will." Willie assured him. Kate took Willie's arm and looked into his  
eyes. "You're beautiful," he whispered. "I love you."  
"I love you too." And the wedding went off without a hitch.  
Chapter 19   
Promises to Keep Willie and Kate both breathed a sigh of relief when the wedding was over.  
Neither relished being in the spotlight for long. When they entered the restaurant they were surrounded by friends congratulating them. They took  
the floor and held each other closely as they danced their first dance  
together as man and wife.. After that they were whisked away from each other to dance with other guests. Kate made sure her uncle was second in  
line.  
After dancing several dances apart Willie reclaimed his bride and once again pulled her tightly against him. They spoke softly as they moved with  
the music.  
"It feels so good to have my arms around you again." Willie said as he  
kissed her warmly. "You know what?  
"What," Kate asked inquisitively Willie leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I can't wait to have you in  
my bed tonight. I'm going to make love to you all night long."  
"That's a big promise to fulfill." Kate teased.  
"Oh, I'm not going to have any problem fulfilling it." he assured her.  
"We'll see." Kate smiled seductively. After a wonderful dinner Willie and Kate said their farewells and Willie of  
course took a little ribbing from Mike and Terry. "Hey man don't do anything I wouldn't do." Terry advised slapping Willie on  
the back.  
"Yeah. We'll be over in about an hour to watch the Lakers game with you  
guys." Mike winked at Kate. "Okay, okay that's enough fellas," Jill broke in as she hugged Willie and  
Kate. "Jackie and I set a few thing up for you in the cottage to make  
things a little more romantic AND you'll find a surprise from Terry and  
Mike too."  
"Oh gosh," Kate exclaimed, "I'm almost scared to find out what it is." "Don't worry," Terry interjected. "If Willie doesn't know what to do with  
it he can call me and I'll tell him how it works."  
":Yeah yeah I hear ya ," Willie retorted good-naturedly then looking at  
Kate said, "Let's get out of here." They had only a few hundred feet to walk to get to their little cottage.  
When they stepped onto the deck Willie unlocked the door then paused to embrace Kate kissing her deeply. "You know when I lock this door we're not  
unlocking it for three days."  
"And?" Kate responded. "And that means your stuck with me in this house for three LONG days and nights with nothing to do but make love and make love and make love...." He  
was kissing her neck and shoulders. Kate's heart began to race but she managed to smile, "You can talk the talk  
but can you walk the walk?"  
He lifted her in his strong arms. "Let me show you," and he carried her  
inside. As they entered they looked around in disbelief. Red satin sheets adorned the bed. Flowers and candles dotted the room, soft music was playing and a bottle of champagne chilled in ice bucket. Willie sat her down gently as  
they gazed at the transformation. "Now Jill and Jackie did this," Kate said. "I wonder where Mike and Terry's  
surprise is."  
"I'm sure we'll find it." Willie added "but for now I want to surprise  
you." He was unzipping the back of her dress as he released the clamp  
holding her hair up watching it fall softly to her shoulders.  
Kate responded warmly unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it down his  
muscular arms. He lifted her again and took her to the bed kissing her  
deeply as they Continued to undress each other. He was gentle but urgent at the same time.  
  
She felt the passion rising within them both as she allowed him to explore and caress her,placing lingering kisses all over her body. Her heart raced  
and her breathing became shallow. She could wait no longer. "Make love to me Willie." She looked deep into his eyes as he moved to her  
and fulfilled his all of his promises.  
Chapter XX   
Pillow Talk The new day dawned with a crimson-orange blaze. Willie stirred then reached out to hold his new bride but she was no where to be found. He sat up and  
looked around.  
"Kate?.........................Kate?" he called getting out of bed and  
slipping on his boxers.  
The door opened and she entered wearing jean shorts and one of his t-  
shirts.  
"Hey...Where did you go? That door was supposed to stay locked." She laughed, "You're cute in the morning." She walked over and rubbed his wild curls kissing him warmly. "I just couldn't resist a morning walk. It's  
so beautiful here. I tried to wake you but you wouldn't budge. You must  
have been exhausted though I can't imagine why," she teased.  
"I know why. You wore me out," he collapsed on the sofa.  
"Aw, poor baby." She walked over and began to massage his shoulders.  
"What am I sitting on?" He asked pulling something from underneath him. When they realized what it was they burst into laughter. "Edible panties and a pair of underwear with Chilli peppers and Hot Stuff written all over  
it. THIS has GOT to be Terry and Mike's surprise." Willie laughed.  
"Yeah. I'm sure it's not from Jackie and Jill." Kate agreed giggling.  
"Tell you what," Willie said, "I'll wear mine if you wear yours." "You're a nut!" Kate laughed hitting him in the head with a sofa pillow. "Oh you want to play rough do you?" Willie challenged, grabbing a pillow of his own and playfully swatting Kate. She retaliated which led to a all-out  
pillow fight and ended with Kate being thrown on the bed and Willie  
straddling her tickling her until she surrendered her pillow.  
"Okay, okay I give. You win.." She handed her pillow to Willie. "Yeah. I win!" he laughed "And you know what they say..To the victor go the  
spoils." He leaned down and began kissing her once again. For the next two days Kate and Willie talked, laughed, played and made love leaving the cottage only to do a little shopping and dining in the village. On their last morning they lay in bed holding each other talking quietly as  
rain pattered on the roof. "You know," Willie began. "Just a little over a year ago I decided that I  
was going to be a confirmed bachelor." Kate listened with interest remembering her insecurities that she shared  
with Jill. "I was just so tired of a different girl every month but I just couldn't seem to find anyone that I wanted to be with for any length of time. Terry said I was sewing my wild oats but it wasn't that. I was looking. I knew I wanted a wife and eventually a family but it just didn't seem to be in the cards. I watched Mike and Jill and then Terry and Jackie and never dreamed that I would have the luck that they had finding someone. But when I saw you with that little girl I knew. I just knew we would be together. I loved you from that instant. You have filled a part of me that was so empty. I  
love you Kate Gillis." She closed her eyes and held him tightly-not saying a word. Not needing to. 


End file.
